


Puissant - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1202]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Conclusion of the Beauty and the Beast series. The conclusion of the battle against the villagers.





	Puissant - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/15/2002 for the word [puissant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/15/puissant).
> 
> puissant  
> Powerful; strong; mighty; as, a puissant prince or empire.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> This is the last story of this series. 

The battle raged on as the villagers found themselves battling against what should have been inanimate objects, but were actually very animated. A few of them broke and ran believing the objects to be cursed or enchanted and fearing the magic that might befall them. Still most of them continued to fight their way through the castle looking for the beast.

Tony and Gibbs had resigned themselves to their fate. They knew they would die here. They were prepared for it, believing it to be for the best rather than harm their people, however misguided those people may be.

Still they couldn’t help holding each other close for whatever remained of their final moments together. Tony while he still didn’t believe he needed saving couldn’t help remembering how Gibbs had protected him even when Gibbs himself was pissed at him. Believing he would die anyway, he decided to chance kissing Gibbs.

He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Gibbs before he died. The kiss started tender, a sharing of their last moments together before Gibbs deepened the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice as the sun came out in the sky and the storm that had been brewing there vanished.

Nor did they notice that Gibbs was no longer a beast and had been turned back into the puissant king that he’d always been. At the same time, the castle magically repaired itself, Ducky and all the rest of the castle help and various people who normally lived in the castle turned back into their regular human forms. Abby breathed a sigh of relief as she gained control over her body again.

She didn’t know what had happened if she’d been possessed or what, but she knew she never wanted to see that side of her again. She remembered everything she’d said and done as the gothic evil version of herself. She’d also watched Diane and how her hurt and anger perverted her feelings and turned them into something destructive against the very person she loved. 

Abby had learned a lesson from this. One she hoped everyone would learn soon. You hurt the ones you love the most when you let your anger, hurt, and other negative emotions get the better of you. 

It serves neither you nor them well. That wasn’t to say she was suddenly perfect and never made mistakes or hurt anyone, but she was a lot more careful. She’d seen what she would look like if she let the negativity get to her and it was ugly.

It was only as Tony and Gibbs finally separated from each other that Tony saw what Gibbs really looked like as a young King. Tony couldn’t help laughing with the sheer joy of life and being alive and being with his love. The villagers had stopped fighting confused as the objects became people again.

Even Diane changed. Instead of the old hag she’d been under the curse, she’d returned to her beautiful young form again. Fornell, though, remembered what she’d done to him and even though she was prettier than anyone else now, he couldn’t stand the sight of her. 

Kort was also healed and returned to his beautiful form. Still after their memories returned of Gibbs and the curse placed on the kingdom no one could forgive Kort or Diane for what they did. Or rather, Gibbs and Tony forgave them because without the curse they never would have met, but despite being allowed to stay in the village and being given homes of their owns the villagers never accepted them.

Diane, at least, regretted what she’d done, but it made no difference. The villagers shunned her. She had no choice, but to turn to Kort for companionship.

Kort was not in any shape manner or form who she wanted only caring for himself, but she wasn’t cut out to live alone so she made do. Those in the castle were prospering again. The kingdom, even the far lands, was healthy with lots of green things growing everywhere.

Ducky’s magic was appreciated again as he used it to help heal common hurts and ailments and to strengthen the castle walls and anything else. In fact, one of the servant boys, well compared to Ducky the lad was a good late twenties early thirties at least, apprenticed to Ducky to learn his ways. This young lad, Jimmy, taught Fornell that love didn’t have to be painful.

Abby and Bert were back together and talks of a wedding were in the works. It wasn’t perfect. Gibbs was still a bastard who preferred working on his boat to dealing with the villagers, but Tony loved the people and made sure they were well taken care of.

Everyone was a lot happier and a lot more careful about the words they said in anger. No one wanted to end up like Diane or Kort, beautiful on the outside, but ugly on the inside. The truth was the villagers could tell how good Tony was for Gibbs and were grateful that Gibbs had found such a good mate.

Life settled into a new normal. One filled with a lot more happiness and laughter than the kingdom had seen in a while. Everyone rejoiced in the happiness they had now wanting to make sure to fully appreciate it, so that when the bad times came they had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Christmas is over, I have a few stories to post before the New Year and a few more planned for after the new year and then I'll be resetting and planning for how best I want to do things for 2019.
> 
> It's almost the end of 2018, better get your last 2018 prompts added to my collection quick if you want to prompt me for 2018. My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
